


The Art Of Sunday Morning

by KadenAadi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Author work, Depression, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadenAadi/pseuds/KadenAadi
Summary: This is just a little thing I wrote because me and my friend got ranting about non-nt things and I felt like writing it





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cat Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cat+Dawn).



The sun streams in through the window, ready to brighten the morning, warm the day- It hits a black wall of tigjtly closed blind. The birds try next, singing a soft song of peaceful morning dew. They too are blocked by a TV turned up too loud.

* * *

 

He does not leave the bed until two pm, walks past the bathroom - the toothbrush lies lonely on the sink, somewhere nearby a hairbrush, lonely too, on a shelf cries out for just a touch.

The kitchen door is never opened, in fact, what has happened is a simple movement. The boy is back under a blanket on the sofa, the TV light is the only one turned on.

A phone light blinks, beeps somewhere over there. It is ignored. The ring of the phone drowned out by the up arrow on 'Volume' - the TV remote.

He sighs. He wants to change.

He will change.

He plans for change.

* * *

 

Change never comes.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, please be gentle with the way you talk about this, critique the writing not the actions basically - this is quite literally my life sometimes and I am trying to change, I just needed to write stuff down. - The writing is what should be noticed here. 
> 
> Anyway, thankyou for reading, you guys are great, ily all


End file.
